


Bungee  Love

by xXLadyLokiXx



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: Badass!Reader, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gon and Killua try to get it on, Maybe good story maybe not, Serious Injuries, Social Issues, Sudomasochism, Virgin Reader, author needs a hug o-o, do the sex, free form Hisoka, licking & biting, not really rape but if you like it, oh help hisoka is actually sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLadyLokiXx/pseuds/xXLadyLokiXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update: Grammar and tense fixes.</p><p> </p><p>You're friends with  Gon  and  Killua.  You've been friends for a while since they finished the Hunter exam and you're training together for fun. It gets intense and right before you  are about  to make the final blow....</p><p> an unexpected magician comes to ruin your fun...</p><p> or at least you thought so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. F.U.N ?

You're breathing heavily. There are a million thoughts going through your head but you couldn't decide what to do. Killua shields his presence from you every time you think you've got the brat. Then there's Gon who's hiding in the trees somewhere leaving you open to all attacks from above and around you.

But there's a little hitch in their plan. Oh yeah. That's right. You've got a little trick up your sleeve!

You focus your aura on the dirt below you. The small amount of rocks surrounding your feet begin to levitate and the air shifts to a wave like aura. In your peripheral vision you see Gon and Killua coming at you for a combination attack. You laugh quietly to yourself. They had NO clue about the latest move you've been focusing on in order to beat the living shit out of them.

Right as both boys were about to touch you, you were gone. All that remained of your presence was a few rocks and a trail of dust circling where you just were.

"What? Were did she go?" Gon stopped mid punch with an innocent look on his face.

" Weird. I can't sense her anywhere.Normally she sucks at sta ying hidden. Can you smell her Gon?" Killua reformed his hand then put both back in his pockets.

Gon cleared his nose and sniffed the air intently. But no matter how hard he tried, Gon couldn't find you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Deep below the earth you waited for the perfect chance to attack. You had used your new assassins ability called TRAP DOOR. This allowed your body to dematerialize enough that you could go through any substance with ease and solidify your body again when you were ready. Although this move was normally for the higher placement assassins, it didn't stop you from working your whole life to achieve mastery. Not to mention that you longed to use it on your friends in order to show them who's boss. Most fights would end with the three of you passing out from exhaustion but not this time.

All that was left to do now was wait...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Gon and Killua sat by the tree waiting for you to come out. Gon ate some green beans he brought along and tried to offer them to Killua.

" Seriously, Gon? You of all people know that's not the green bean I like" Killua smirked smoothly and nudged Gon's side.

" Well then why don't you eat THAT then?" Gon smiled sweetly and laid back, putting his arms behind his head.

Killua straddled Gon and began to rub his hands against Gon's sides. This elicited a moan from Gon and he blushed. Killua smiled widely and pulled at Gon's booty shorts. Gon lifted his hips to make it easier on Killua. The shorts were at his ankles now and all that was left were white boxer briefs. Killua gently began palming Gon which made the bean boy blush even more. Killua then went for the button on the boxers and slowly unbottoned them.

 

Perfect.

 

You grabbed both boys by the ankles and dragged them to the middle of the field. Both gasped but then quickly started to claw at the ground to stop themselves. Nearby was a lake that was known to be extremely cold and the boys did not want to feel that after what they were just doing.

You let go of their ankles and shot out of the ground, into the air. A dark shadow fell over the boys and they knew it was over.

You readied your fist and dove straight for them. The wind rushing by your face was glorious and the expectation of feeling crushed flesh made you impatient. This was going to be great!

Their faces come closer and closer. You closed your eyes in excitement knowing what it will feel like and wait.

3...

 

2...

 

1...

 

Huh?

 

Where's the crunch? I should have felt their faces cave in. What the hell it's going on?

You open you eyes to see your fist enclosed in egg white hands with sharp but manicured nails.

 

No.....

 

Not him... Not now....

 

Hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiee soooooo.... this was kinda short, but it's first fanfiction posting I've ever done. I really hope that you like it and enjoy it as much as I love writing it.
> 
> The next chapter will be more fun than this one( no pun intended) and probably a bit longer.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter when we see why the fuck Hisoka decided to magically appear!!!
> 
> p.s. if there's anything wrong with the story or characters please let me know!!!


	2. Are You Toying  with Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka challenges you to a fight and being stubborn as you are, you accept. But he will also trick you into a deal that could be both scary and enjoyable for both of you...
> 
> ;)

"You really should be more gentle with your toys, sweet one. I can't have you break them before they're truly worthy♠" Hisoka's voice was sultry, condescending, and sarcastic.

You loved and hated that.

This is the one time you actually felt fear that wasn't triggered by your bipolar depression. But then again, it also kind of turned you on a little.

Hisoka was the one person that you longed to fight the most but also the only person that you were ever afraid of. That's what made you adore him though. He's the only one that ever made you feel this way and it's both a joy and a curse whenever he's around. Despite the fact that he's a pervert and a sociopath, he still makes your stomach fill with butterflies that long to be free.

Right now, however, you're just focusing on trying to get out of his tightening grip on your fist.

"Let go of me you dunder-shit. I wasn't actually going to kill them." You tried to wriggle free but he kept a grip on your hand. The odd thing was that it wasn't even a hard grip anymore but more of a caressing kind of hold.

Hisoka tilted his head and smiled. "Why are you trying to get away? It looked as though you wanted a fight. At least let me make it a fair one ♣"

The way he said it made you melt. But it also terrified you to the point of actually shaking from fear. This is what you've wanted for so long and now that it's finally happening...it's honestly hard to fathom.

"Alright, but I highly doubt that you stand a chance against me. I know all of your moves and tricks so anything you throw at me is pointless."You take this opportunity to look into his beautiful yellow eyes and smirk defiantly.

Hisoka laughs shortly then lifts your hand upward staring into your (e/c) eyes. You get lost in his and miss the flexing of his arm muscles.

He flings you over the clearing making you smash, face first, into an old tree. The leaves shake off from how hard your impact was. The pain in your face stings but only for a few moments as you absorb some energy from the tree using your nen.

He's gonna pay for that.

\--------------------------------

Gon and Killua just watched as Hisoka had thrown you across the clearing and both prepared to defend you. They stood in ready stance and began to focus their own nen.Hisoka looked at them and smiled again.

"Don't worry boys. I'm sure she'll be fine for now. Why don't you go rest? I'd like to be alone with (y/n) for a bit ♦". The boys left automatically. Gon looked back before going out of view with the saddest of faces.

Hisoka dusted the dirt from his hands on his pants and looked over to where you leaned against the tree. He smirked then licked his lips excitedly.

"I plan to have lots of fun with you, (y/n) ♥"

\--------------------------------

It took you a few moments to regroup from the dizziness you felt from the impact, but one thought buzzed clearly through your mind.

Why now?...

After all this time he's finally decided that your strong enough and intends to kill you. But you're not even at your strongest yet and you know it. So why now?

You continued to ponder at this while walking to the center of the clearing. Hisoka wanted a fight, you wanted a fight, time to make it happen no matter how gruesome the outcome.

Hisoka also walked forward, with abundant grace and slight regality. You watched as he swayed to and fro, his shoulders perfectly square, the muscles of every appendage moving seamlessly as if in water. It was hypnotic to a point where you almost didn't see his hand bring out a card....

He flung the card quickly and you just barely moved quick enough to have the card slightly graze your cheek. You put a hand to your face and pulled it back, blood covered your fingers but not enough to be serious. Mentally you laughed at this and then cracked a smile.

"Is that really the best you can do? I thought you were deadlier then THAT!" You tried not to actually laugh but failed as a giggle escaped your lips.

You swung at him with your right hand, missing him as he ducked under it with great finesse. Trying again you put as much force into your left hand. That time you missed him by millimeters; it felt like you touched him but he still maneuvered, unfazed.

Now it was Hisoka's turn to hit you. Pulling his right arm back he aimed for your stomach and missed.

Dodging allowed you to put more force into the next punch and to both of your surprises, it made contact....Hard.

Hisoka landed on the ground and crouched, holding his cheek with his palm. You stood, breathing a little harder than normal but smiled because of the adrenaline rush you felt at this moment.

You waited for his next move...

*Hisoka POV*

Wow was the only word that came to mind when he Hisoka recovered from the punch.

'That was just...mmmmmm!!!' He thought.

Hisoka could feel the excitement building in him to a point where it was overly tight in his nether regions. This fight is just what the jester ordered.

The only reason that Hisoka was crouching was because the hit had actually disoriented him a little. Few he's ever fought so far could actually do that to him and every time it ended with him being overly horny without any type of release. This position made him the most comfortable when thinking during a battle especially when it got him excited. Normally he would give in to the more powerful person and attempt to relieve himself.But this time Hisoka had different plans.

'She's going to pay for that hit. Like it or not I will be satisfied' He grinned at what he would do to her and began to stand back up.

*Reader POV*

You watched as Hisoka lowered his hand and slowly stood up. The look on his face puzzled you immensely. His eyes were closed and he was smiling darkly. On normal circumstances you would try to walk away but the curiosity and pride you felt kept you there.

Dark energy rings encircled Hisoka. He stood motionless but kept his head bent slightly. The energy got wider and enveloped you inside it. It felt as though you were getting sucked through a black hole.

Wait....you recognized this...

Didn't Gon mention something about Hisoka's blood lust and how it would give you this dark feeling?

Oh shit...

Hisoka sharply looked up with that euphoric look on his face. It was like he ate one of Gon's shrooms that does wacky things to your brain.

Hisoka started to move around like a ragdoll being forced to "dance". He moved in a circle around you making it hard to keep focus on his position.

At the last moment he charged at you and attempted to cut you in half with his cards. But you turned calmly and simply knocked his hand away throwing Hisoka a little off balance.

He then revealed his whole deck and jumped back about three yards, throwing them all as he leapt. You dodged almost every card besides the ones you caught in between your teeth.

This left Hisoka open and you countered his attacks with punches and kicks of your own. Each one landed and caused his face to sink inwards each time. You even managed to throw one of the cards you caught back at Hisoka, cutting a bit of his hair as he dodged.

You were proud of this. Hitting him with such ease and actually hurting him brought you great pleasure. Then the card actually cutting him? Even better

Now you were the one getting excited and getting very uncomfortable in your pants. Your mind went on euphoria mode, making you distracted for the smallest amount of time.

Hisoka took this opportunity and grabbed you by the neck, lifting you a few inches from the ground. His tight grip around your neck made it extremely hard to breathe and you attempted to free yourself of it once again.

Hisoka looked at you and tilted his head. "Now I thought you wouldn't let me beat you at this little...game of ours? It's seems as though I have the, upper hand?" He laughed at his little joke but didn't let up. "It would be so easy for me to kill you right now with you like this. One little turn and, pop, goes your spine. Our I could even crush your airway and watch you suffocate. But I don't intend on doing any of that to you. Unless you **want** me too ~"

Struggling, you looked at him with confusion and intrigue. Your vision began to blur and you see a black rim closing in.The choking made it hard to speak.

"Am I not good enough for you now? You fought me and your kinda - guh - letting me down."The raspiness of your voice didn't help how you breathed at all.

Hisoka looked at you with a poker face then seriously dead in the eye.

"I want to make a deal with you, (y/n). One that involves whether or not you live." The look of seriousness and capriciousness made you even more curious.

"Alright...But put me down please." Your voice was almost a whisper and your lungs were burning. Fortunately he let your neck go but turned you to where your back was facing him, grabbing both of your wrists so you couldn't get away.

"It's a simple thing that I think you'll highly enjoy. Or at least I will have fun while you suffer, though I'd prefer it the other way around."His voice was husky and sexy making you want to say yes but your mind saved you so you could actually think.

"And that thing is what?" You had a million thoughts as to what he would say but instead he threw you a curveball that made you shiver all over.

"You let me have you until I am thoroughly satisfied. Otherwise,I still do it but you die."

Your mind races and can only come up with one thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2...  
> I think it's a lot better than the first chapter honestly. it's longer and probably is more descriptive e3e this is actually the tricky part for me, the smut itself is easiest... DOES THAT MAKE ME A HORRIBLE PERSON?!?!pfff nah....
> 
> Tell me what you think about this and maybe give me some ideas for the next chapter!!!
> 
> love always sweets!!!


	3. Cold  Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that you deal with Hisoka in order to not die but also allow yourself to be greatly surprised from the outcome.

You were left stunned. Did he seriously just ask you to -no- demand that you... It seemed so unreal.

Hisoka let go of your wrists and started to walk towards the lake but stopped, turning back to look at you.

"I'll allow you to make up your mind while I clean myself up. It seems that I've become quite dirty and I'm not particularly found of foul odors ♠" Although he turned back around, you could tell he was smiling widely.

He continued walking away leaving you with your thoughts. Not that it was much help now.

How could he possibly expect me to decide something where I honestly have no choice in the matter except to like it or not? Does he realize what that means to me? You thought.

To many a person's dismay, you were saving your body for someone special. At this time in your life, you felt like Hisoka was the one. He'd been your crush ever since you met him on a mission long ago and to this day you've promised that no one could take the one thing you valued must about your body. It was meant for him. It was meant for Hisoka. You just never knew how to approach him about it. Now he was actually offering himself to you but in a forceful manner.

There's no way he likes me. This is probably just some fling to satisfy his...shwing? Or at least that's what Killua called it from what I remember. You thought.

Did it really matter though? You're finally going to get the guy but your having doubts about how it's being done? You shook your head to try and clear out your head from the thoughts that clouded your mind.

Finally you decide on what you'll do and take a step towards the lake.

If you're gonna do this, you're gonna enjoy it too the max!!!

\--------------------------------

*Hisoka POV*

Hisoka walked away expecting (y/n) to run from him. He told her about not liking foul odors but that was more to say that freshness would be greatly desired to dirty, hotness. Hisoka laughed at the thought of them in the middle of kissing and when they separated for air it would be sticky and gross. He also knew that she would probably feel better about the whole idea if they were clean.

Although he never showed it, (y/n)'s opinion held high caliber with him. She made him feel different whenever they stood within the same space. It was one of the things he admired about her besides her untapped power.

The little things also made Hisoka like her even more. The way she trained was always so intense and the focused look she wore made him quiver inside. (Y/n) confidence in herself also made Hisoka respect her more than anyone else. He never even had to fight her yet he held her to such high accord.

Most girls would just blubber on about how they wanted him and could fight him, but (y/n) never acted that way. She was humble to a point where it appeared that she hated every compliment as though they weren't true or insulted her.

Hisoka would watch as a guy tried to flirt with her and she nearly ripped his head off his shoulders. It almost made Hisoka want to leave her alone but right after he saw (y/n) walk away with tears streaming down her cheeks. He followed her and listened as she murmured about her hatred for herself.

It's not true even to this day. He thought. She has no idea how beautiful she looks when wearing (y/o) and fighting with the grace of a doe. It's so exciting to watch.

Thinking about this made Hisoka even harder. It was actually hurting him with each stride he took towards the lake. But fortunately he made it in time, feeling the sand squish underneath his shoes.

Hisoka felt (y/n) presence coming close and began to undress as he waited for her to come over.

\--------------------------------

*Reader POV*

Each step you take requires much effort though it only took you 2 minutes to follow the jester. The decision to go through with Hisoka's wishes was easier once you rationalized how you hold an advantage. If anything goes to shit, you could just use TRAP DOOR to get away. His magic wouldn't be able to keep up with that so it was the perfect contingency.

Returning to reality, you look up to actually see where you were going. As soon as you did you both regretted and thanked God for what your eyes beheld.

Hisoka was halfway through undressing but had yet to take off his pants. His pale skin was like porcelain and each muscle was defined. His shoulders stretched as he leaned back placing those magic hands on his hips. You ducked behind a tree hoping he didn't see you. After waiting an appropriate period you look around to see if he moved from his position. He hadn't. That meant you could watch this blessed creature, especially since he didn't seem to notice your presence at that moment. Yay!!!

\--------------------------------

*Hisoka POV*

Hisoka did notice that (y/n) had finally walked up to him and had stopped. He was a little shocked by this but carried on as if he didn't.

Let's see what she'll do after I take this off.He smirked to himself and slowly began to remove his pants.

\-------------------------------

*Reader POV*

Holy mother of yes. I can't look at this but I want to so bad. You thought.

Hisoka was now taking off his pants and that excited you greatly. You've been waiting for so long to witness this great moment. But once again you were left dumbfounded and troubled. Your mind kept conflicting with itself considering the pros and cons of the situation. Should you do this? Will it be a good experience? Are you even good enough considering this is your first time? What will happen between the two of you afterward? Is he confessing his love for you? Does he know you like him and waited for him? Oh hell and what if...

Stupid fuck.I really need to get my act together. You thought mentally slapping yourself.

Coming back to reality again you look back towards the water. Hisoka was fully unclothed now and was washing his body. His hair was still styled so you figured he hadn't washed it yet.

Once he ducks his head under water, I'll walk towards the lake and tell him my decision. You thought. And I'll be able to watch him some more.

You waited until he did duck his head and practically dashed from behind the tree. Then you stood behind him near the water's edge until he came back up. In a way he was mooning you but it was too appealing to look away. Those sweet, tight buns were like two stones set perfectly beside one another. You blushed a deep red and smiled to yourself.

When Hisoka did come up it was like a whale breaching the water. He flicked his neck back and water flew from the edges of his hair. Then it fell flat and to your amazement, it made him look even hotter. You've never seen this before but have imagined it on several occasions. This though...

It was better.

Hisoka turned to you and smiled. The water dripped down his forehead, past his toned mid section down to his...

...wow...

He's...he's HUGE. You thought, eyes widening.

Hisoka noticed the look of shock you had on your face and laughed sweetly.

"I hope you're not frightened by natural beauty, considering that you know what that is from looking in the mirror♥"

"I uh....it's just...erm" You didn't know how to tell him.

You had a whole fricking speech prepared but you hesitated like a love stricken school girl. Da fuq is wrong with you? Finally you spoke after clearing your throat nonchalantly.

"I accept your offer. But only because I don't wanna die over something this stupid." You put more venom into your phrase than you meant. Hisoka flinched slightly at this comment but then regained his composure.

*Hisoka POV*

I can't believe she just said that.He thought. (Y/n) thinks that I really was going to kill her if she refused. How could she think I was being serious I...oh.

Hisoka forgot for a moment about his reputation for killing just because it pleases him. However this comment hit him pretty hard since it came from (y/n).

He smiled to pretend like it didn't hurt in any way. Then he started walking forward to talk face to face with (y/n).

*Reader POV*

Hisoka was walking towards you now and you averted your eyes. Although you agreed to do this it was still slightly embarrassing to see him without any clothing. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks as you blushed.

Hisoka grabbed your jaw and pulled it to make you look at him. He bent down so you were eye to eye, nose to nose, lip to lip...

"I want you to know something (y/n). I would never kill you even when under my blood lust.If I begin to hurt you in any way, no matter how small, you must tell me immediately.Otherwise this won't be much fun unless we're both enjoying it ♦"He looked deep into your (e/c) eyes as if looking into your soul.

You slapped him hard on the face. Why you did this was unknown to you but it made you very sorry. Hisoka looked at you with a face you couldn't completely register.

"Hisoka, I-I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to--"

He cut you off with his lips pressed against yours. At first you froze not knowing what to do but then melted into it after he wrapped his toned arms around you. The kiss was passionate and heated. Hisoka's lips melded with yours in perfect sync and he began to suck on your lower lip. This made you moan which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth unexpectedly. He explored every inch and made his tongue dance with yours.The taste of Hisoka was magical.

Pulling back for air, Hisoka moved to kissing your neck and jaw while helping you to remove your clothing. It took you only moments to rip off every piece you had. But even that was too long and you both ended up crashing your lips together roughly. More tongue dancing ensued until finally Hisoka grabbed you by the ass and lifted you. He walked you farther into the freezing lake giving you goosebumps the deeper you got. Setting you down he began kissing you all over your body, licking your skin as he slowly surveyed every inch.

You looked down and saw him going for your entrance. Using your hands you stopped him and pulled him up. He looked confused and sad when you did this.

"Hisoka. I'm not...I've never actually...fuck this is hard...What I mean is..." He silenced you by putting a finger to your lips.

"I know what you're trying to say, (y/n). Honestly,I thought you had already done this so I understand if you don't want me to do this ♣" He held you in a tight embrace and you could hear his quickened heart beat.

"I do want this Hisoka. You're the one I wanted to give this to."You whispered. You felt him chuckle and he had you look up.

"I've been wanting to hear that from you ♥" Hisoka kissed you but more gently.Then pulled back and smiled lustfully. "Would you like to see a card trick that I've never used?"

You nodded with lidded eyes as Hisoka went down to your entrance again.

"I want you to think of a card. Think of it with great detail and watch as I magically surprise you ♠" You closed you eyes and imagined that card with all your might.

Suddenly you felt two warm fingers slip into you and gently circle around. The sensation was overwhelming and you felt heat rise into your stomach. It was a nice contrast to the cold water of the lake and you loved it.

"I think I've got it, but let's check to be sure ♣"He pulled out of you and held a folded card in his hand. When he opened it your jaw dropped in wonder. That was the card you'd been thinking of the entire time!

"Now (y/n), this next part is going to be difficult but the water should help soothe your pain ♦"He looked at you with an apologetic smile. You simply nodded already knowing of the pain and pleasure to come.

Hisoka positioned himself in front of you and guided his member to your entrance. You felt him press carefully into your slit and inch forward. The pain you felt was agonizing and you clawed into his back. This made Hisoka take in a sharp breath but also made him push a little quicker. He eased all the way in to the hilt and stayed there so you could adjust.

You just held onto Hisoka's back for a few minutes to let the cold water ease the pain then signaled him to continue. He hummed and pulled out of you slowly. This made you moan softly making Hisoka sigh.

He started with a slow rhythm so you could match it. You were a quick learner so you began to move with him. The sound of water sloshing back and forth made you sigh wistfully. The pleasure you felt trickled through your spine and toes. Every movement was one of pure ecstasy and Hisoka's member fit perfectly inside you.

Rubbing your hands over his body, you kissed him hotly on the mouth. Hisoka responded quickly and your tongues began what felt to be a flamenco dance with one another. The passion you felt for the jester quickly escalated as his thrusts became rapid and deeper.

"Ahhh...Hisoka~" You moaned happily.

"(Y/n)! Your name...is like...uhhh...candy...that only...nnnn...i get to...taste...mmm~♥" His voice and those words made a fire go ablaze in your entire body.

Now you were the one thrusting erratically. You couldn't get enough of Hisoka and the heat and cold you felt just made the scene perfect.But you were starting to get a little numb and could barely stand in the water.

"Hisoka...I can't...stand..." He took the hint and carried you to the beach, kissing and lightly nipping you in between your breasts.

Hisoka laid you on the sand and continued his thrusting faster than before. Each time, he reached that special spot inside that made your core tighten.

"Hisoka...ooh Hisoka...don't stop...PLEASE don't stop~" You moaned uncontrollably.

At this point your mind had no control over what you were about to say next.

"I want...you to choke me Hisoka...Fuck me while choking me...please!" Hisoka stopped momentarily and you whimpered at the loss of fiction.

"Your going to have to make me if I am to punish you so♠" He smirked darkly while you thought of something to do.

You slapped his face remembering how he reacted earlier. Hisoka shook his head and glared at you but smiled at the same time. He then put one hand in the sand for balance and grabbed your throat with the other.

"So you remembered? Too bad for you. Now I have no choice but to punish you♣" He trusted deep and hard into your sex, hurting you in the process.

Right now though you were focusing on your breathing. Hisoka's hold on you wasn't hard but it made breathing a challenge. But you enjoyed the burning in your lungs and how it made even your moans pleasurable.

"Is this what...aaah...you wanted...huh...(y/n)? Me ...to FUCK you endlessly...to eat you up...♦"Hisoka's breathing was heavy and you could tell he was reaching his end.

You were also nearing your climax as a white flash appeared in your vision. The high you felt was astonishing and it was that much better as Hisoka reached his peak. You felt his seed fill you as he rode out his climax, slowing his thrusts to a gentler pace.

Hisoka let go of your throat and collapsed on top of you. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close to his body. It felt nice to be in his embrace.

"Hisoka?"

"Hmm? ♣ "

"Does this mean we're...together?"

Hisoka was silent for a moment but sat up with a card in his mouth. He motioned you to flip it over. You took the card and flipped it.

Ace of hearts

Hisoka smiled and rested his chin on your chest.

"Only if you want to, Bungee Love ♥" You looked into his beautiful, yellow eyes.

You kissed him on the forehead then relaxed on the beach. Weariness overtook you and made you slip into the darkness of your dreams.

Hisoka was finally yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should keep going with this story or make it a one shot just because... there's a lot of mental anguish going on in this insane head so I'm a bit stuck....
> 
> That's where you come in my dearest treasurers!!!
> 
> Should I continue or stop while the gettins good?  
> * holds toy stuffed seal in one hand awaiting your response while holding loki's hand in the other*
> 
> HEHLP MEH PLEHSE!!!


End file.
